Straps and slings for assisting a person with carrying a rifle and other elongated firearms have been produced for over the shoulder use as long as such devices have existed. Exemplary of more recent developments in the field of rifle or shotgun carrying slings is the U.S. Patent to Bennett for Sling Device For A Rifle Or The Like, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,469 and, more recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,219 to Resenfield for Gun Sling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,732 to Smith discloses a sling for carrying archery bows. While the objectives of these and other similar patents were to expand the utility of gun and bow slings, the disclosed devises are, by their very nature, confined to long barreled guns and archery bows and even as to those specialized uses the carrying configurations are limited by the constraints of the respective sling constructions.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a carrying sling that is readily adaptable to a large number of different configurations that accommodate both a variety of different objects to be carried and many diverse human body loading arrangements.
Another significant objective of the invention is to provide a carrying sling that is easily adaptable to the work of carrying skis, duffle bags and the like, as well as firearms and archery bows.